L'Enfant maudit
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de textes] [SPOILERS CURSED CHILD] Suite à une lecture très inspirante, voici quelques textes en rapport avec la pièce de théâtre Harry Potter. Je ne vous proposerai pas un résumé plus détaillé pour éviter les spoilers :)
1. Texte 1 : Augurey

**J'inaugure ce petit recueil sur la pièce de théâtre « _Cursed Child_ » (« _L'Enfant maudit_ » en français). Quelques petits textes que ma lecture m'a inspirés.**

 **Est-il nécessaire de préciser que ce recueil est plein de SPOILERS pour le public français, à moins que celui-ci n'ait lu la pièce dans sa version originale ? Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, je vous recommande de ne pas lire les textes dans l'immédiat (mais vous pourrez toujours revenir faire un tour sur cette fic une fois que vous aurez lu l'œuvre ^-^').**

* * *

 **Texte n°1 –**

 **« Augurey »**

* * *

La douleur était insupportable, malgré les différentes potions et les nombreux sorts anti-douleur qui lui avaient été administrés. Les crampes dans son ventre menaçaient d'ouvrir celui-ci en deux par leur violence – ou en tout cas, c'était l'effet que cela faisait. Néanmoins, Bellatrix Lestrange supportait vaillamment les contractions qui gagnaient en intensité au fil des minutes, et gardait autant qu'elle y parvenait la tête haute. Donner la vie à l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un grand honneur, et, durant les neuf mois éprouvants pendant lesquels elle l'avait porté, sa fierté n'avait fait que se renforcer tout au long des semaines.

Elle ne put retenir le petit cri qui franchit ses lèvres, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Lord Voldemort lui avait confiance, elle devait maintenant remplir sa tâche avec le plus de dignité possible.

\- L'enfant arrive, annonça la sage-femme. Je vois le haut de sa tête. Vous allez devoir pousser, lady Lestrange.

La sage-femme avait été « réquisitionnée » par le couple Malefoy afin que la naissance d'un bébé aussi important se déroule sans encombre. Par le mot « réquisitionnée », entendons plutôt « kidnappée » – cette femme pensait qu'elle serait ensuite récompensée au-delà de tous ses espoirs si l'accouchement se déroulait sans problème, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait revenir à une vie normale... mais Bellatrix avait prévu un autre destin pour elle. Personne ne devait savoir que son bien-aimé Maître avait pu assurer sa descendance, et la sage-femme ne récoltera qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ une fois son travail terminé, et ce, peu importe l'issue.

Bellatrix sentit ses instincts naturels de femme reprendre le dessus, et commença à pousser de toutes ses forces. Narcissa, assise à ses côtés, lui prodiguait des conseils pour maîtriser sa respiration. La brune avait catégoriquement refusé la main que lui avait tendu sa sœur. C'était _sa_ mission, _son_ devoir, et elle l'accomplirait seule et sans faillir.

Un cri de bébé se fit entendre dans la chambre sombre, et Bellatrix se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, éreintée mais fière.

\- C'est une petite fille, fit la sage-femme en coupant le cordon. Elle m'a l'air d'être en bonne santé. Souhaitez-vous la prendre dans vos bras, lady Lestrange ?

\- En aucune façon, laissa échapper la femme Mangemort. Rendez-la présentable et amenez-la à son père.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait espéré un garçon, pensa amèrement Bellatrix. Toutefois, une héritière lui serait tout aussi profitable si celle-ci se révélait digne de la puissance de son père.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est très sombre et Bellatrix est immensément dingue (mais ça vous le saviez déjà :p). Néanmoins, si vous avez apprécié (ou pas, mais dans ce cas-là argumentez s'il vous plaît), vous pouvez me le dire en review :)**

 **Ce premier texte a été posté avec une journée de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais soyez sûrs que le deuxième est prêt et sera livré à l'heure mercredi prochain ^-^' Bonne semaine !**


	2. Texte 2 : La nuit où tout a basculé

**Désolée pour le retard (encore une fois :x). J'espère en tout cas que votre rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien déroulée, et que vous vous êtes régalés avec le somptueux banquet x')**

 **Après la folie de Bellatrix, préparez-vous pour la douleur de Harry. Désolée d'écrire un truc aussi triste, Potty x(**

* * *

 **Texte n°2 –**

 **« La nuit où tout a basculé »**

* * *

Godric's Hollow, nuit du 31 octobre 1981. L'Augurey avait été vaincue, et le combat avait été rude, mais tout n'était pas encore fini pour Harry. Il avait une nouvelle fois sauvé tout le monde, et protégé sa famille, mais le plus dur en cette nuit où toute sa vie avait basculé, était de se savoir à proximité de ses parents sur le point de mourir et de ne pas avoir le droit d'intervenir.

Même s'il était à présent marié, père de trois enfants et membre d'une famille à part entière, il lui arrivait encore parfois de pleurer la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si Voldemort n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre aux Potter.

Il aurait vécu une enfance heureuse avec ses parents. James lui aurait appris à voler sur un balai et à jouer au Quidditch. Lily aurait soigné ses plaies suite aux nombreuses chutes en plein vol. Ses parents se seraient aimé beaucoup plus longtemps, aurait eu aussi le temps de donner tout leur amour à leur fils, et Harry aurait pu avoir des frères et sœurs. Sirius aurait joué avec son petit filleul. Les quatre Maraudeurs auraient pu se réunir tous ensemble régulièrement et profiter d'une vie sans nuage.

Grâce au Retourneur de Temps, il se retrouvait désormais juste à côté de la maison dans laquelle cette vie heureuse allait soudainement prendre fin, et il ne pouvait rien faire, sans quoi la vie de tout le monde allait se retrouver modifiée définitivement. Harry pourrait récupérer ses parents, mais il perdrait certainement Ron, Hermione, Ginny... et leurs enfants par la même occasion.

Il était bloqué entre la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé en étant enfant, et celle qu'il avait fini par construire et qu'il aimait tout autant. Un sacrifice était nécessaire, mais Harry ne voulait pas être celui qui le réaliserait... il n'arriverait pas à le supporter... pourtant, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait prendre une décision.

Ginny avait dû sentir son désarroi, car elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Albus s'avança vers son père et se colla contre lui pour tenter de le réconforter. Hermione et Ron vinrent eux aussi s'ajouter à l'étreinte. Scorpius et Drago restèrent à l'écart, mais leurs pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers cette tragédie familiale, et leurs cœurs soutenaient celui, brisé, de Harry.

* * *

 **Pour l'une des rares fois de ma carrière d'auteure de fanfictions, j'autorise mes lecteurs à me frapper / me foutter / me lyncher / me tuer (rayez la mention inutile) à cause de ce texte beaucoup beaucoup trop sombre et trop triste :3**

 **Sinon, les reviews sont aussi très appréciées, hein ^-^' On se retrouve mercredi prochain (sans faute cette fois-ci normalement) pour le troisième texte :) Bonne semaine !**


	3. Texte 3 : Héritage trop pesant

**Parce qu'Albus Severus n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus...**

* * *

 **Texte n°3 –**

 **« Héritage trop pesant »**

* * *

La principale chose qu'Albus Severus reprochait à son père, c'était que sa célébrité s'était étendue à ses enfants. Il avait fini par comprendre et admettre que Harry Potter se serait bien passé de porter le nom le plus célèbre du monde sorcier, ainsi que d'apparaître dans d'innombrables livres d'histoire, mais ce problème gardait un goût amer. Bien sûr que son père aurait préféré rester dans l'anonymat, et avoir une vie normale et facile. Toutefois, c'était loin d'être le cas.

James Sirius et Lily Luna avaient moins de difficultés à porter le nom de Potter et le poids de la légende. Leur frère ne pouvait lui pas s'empêcher de pester contre l'identité de son père et son statut de héros de guerre.

Les trois jeunes Potter étaient les enfants de deux héros de guerre, et leur père était celui qui avait mené la bataille de Poudlard. Rose et Hugo portaient les noms de famille de leurs deux parents, ainsi que leur célébrité, mais semblaient bien le tolérer aussi – même si Rose Granger-Weasley avait un peu trop tendance à se pavaner et à posséder de trop grandes ambitions.

Une autre chose agaçait le jeune homme : le poids de ses deux prénoms. Albus Dumbledore, ce vénérable sorcier qui était connu pour toujours s'être opposé à la magie noire – bien que Harry avait fini par découvrir son amitié de jeunesse avec Gellert Grindelwald. Severus Snape, cet agent-double qui avait œuvré pendant des années contre Voldemort, perdant la vie face à lui.

Un tel cumul d'héritages l'avait toujours laissé perplexe, et passablement énervé. L'idée qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec ça l'avait toujours complexé. Les gens autour de lui garderait en permanence ces idées à l'esprit lorsqu'ils s'approcheraient de lui, et ils attendraient de lui qu'il ne les déçoivent pas – ce qu'il avait déjà fait lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Un Potter à Serpentard ! Quelle folie !

Albus Severus n'était pas seul dans cette vie rendue compliquée par différents facteurs indépendants de sa volonté. Scorpius Malefoy traînait lui aussi un lourd boulet derrière lui, mais avait appris à vivre avec et à envoyer paître les gens. Les deux meilleurs amis savaient qu'ils parviendraient à faire front en réunissant leurs forces, et en comptant l'un sur l'autre dans les coups durs.

* * *

 **Je suis pile à l'heure cette semaine, yay! ... Par contre, je trouve ce texte bien moins réussi que les deux précédents :/ si vous voulez me donner votre avis dans une review x')**

 **Pas de quatrième texte de prévu pour le moment... mais ça ne veut pas dire jamais :p Je vais voir si je trouve des idées, et si c'est le cas, vous pouvez vous attendre à une mise à jour... un jour xD mais pas dans l'immédiat, c'est clair, puisque je viens juste de reprendre les cours et que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ^-^'**


End file.
